


Understood

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: Bad Cajun accent, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Halloween, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: Remy's depression has been bad lately, so bad that even his favorite holiday isn't helping as much as it usually does. luckily he has Logan to help him trough it.





	Understood

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween is my favorite holiday and I usually write at lest four or five fall fics but this year my depression has been hitting me hard and I thought maybe venting trough fic could help and also get me writing again.

Remy woke up to his alarm blaring in trough the chilly October breeze that flew in trough his open window. He knew he should get up and put on his costume but all he wanted to do was burrow into the warm fur lined blanket that covered his and Logan's bed at this time of year. He stretched out one hand out of the warm fabric just far enough to hit snooze on his alarm. He would try and get up when it went off in the next thirty minutes. 

Remy awoke next time to the sound of Logan returning to their room for his morning run, not wanting his alarm to disturb his husband he sat up and switched it off. Logan gave him a smile from across the room and even though he felt listless inside he smile back. He could tell by the way Logan's own smile faltered that his smile had not come close to conveying the happiness he'd normally have on this day.

" Happy Halloween darling, you feeling alright? " Logan asked as he approached the bed and took a seat beside Remy.

" Remy will be okay cher, he's just been down more than usually lately. " Remy said as he finally sat up and let the blankets pull around his hips. 

It was a warmer fall than normal and Remy had decided to sleep in a orange racer back tank top but the morning air had a nip to it that pulled him out of the dark haze in his mind enough for him to venture over to their closet. Remy could feel Logan's eyes on him as he removed his tank top and pulled on a orange sweat shirt with a black cat and the words Happy Halloween stitched into the front. He reached for a pair of sweats before forcing himself to grab a pair of his favorite Halloween fleece leggings. He pulled the black fabric up his legs and admired his form in the full body mirror that hung on the back of the closet door. He smiled a bit brighter at seeing the Halloween cupcake print that littered the black leggings. 

He turned to face Logan finally and spoke quietly, " Happy Halloween, wolvie. " .

Logan quickly made his way across the room to his younger lover and wrapped strong arms around his lean hips. He leaned in and kissed Remy softly. Logan felt Remy relax into his arms so quickly that it was almost as if he was melting into Loagn.

" You go get washed up for the day and I'll make us a light breakfast we can eat out on the balcony ? " Logan implored. 

Remy gave a soft smile and nod before making his way to the bathroom to at lest brush his teeth and wash his face. He had planned to do his makeup today but with his arms and legs feeling like they had been doused in cement that wasn't likely to happen. Remy exited the bathroom and was tempted to crawl back into bed but he knew if he did he would not be getting back up until tomorrow. He took a deep breathe and then headed for the balcony . He watched the leaves move in the slight breeze until he heard Logan's footsteps approaching. 

Loagn had to steaming cups of what Remy knew was earl grey tea as well as two plates with small sandwiches. Remy smiled as one cup and plate was set in front of him. The sandwiches were simple peanut butter and jelly and Remy felt the tight grip in his chest let up a inch more.

" Thank you, Loagn. Remy be needin dis. " Remy sighed in his cup as he drew a large sip of perfect earl grey in through his lips.

" You're welcome sweet heart, and after we're done with breakfast we can head down to the rec room. I already asked professor and he promised me we'd have it all to our selves until four or five. ", Logan said with a grin, " figured we could marathon some Halloween specials surrounded by blankets and bowls of snakcs. ".

Remy felt like crying, that sounded like heaven but despite that he still felt his skin burning with despair. He smiled at Loagn sadly before he was able to find his voice.

" That sounds nice, cher, really it does. " He paused before continuing, " remy's just sad. " .

" I know rems, but its okay, I've got you. ", Logan said.

Remy smiled and took another sip of his tea in order to fight off the tear he felt trying to well up in his eyes. They sat mostly in silence as they finished their meals before heading down stairs where Logan took their dishes into the kitchen while Remy selected a old Bugs Bunny halloween special on tv and settling into the couch to wait for Logan. Logan joined him fairly quickly carrying four bowls filled to the brim with snacks gingerly in his arms. Remy hit play just as Loagn set the snacks on the table and pulled two blankets tightly around them. Remy quickly nuzzled his way into Loagns arms and smiled. He still didn't feel quite like himself and knew it would be awhile before he did but having Logan there, Holding him and being so understanding made him believe he could be back to himself sooner rather than later.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic since valentines day so I may be a bit rusty


End file.
